Makoto no Hata: The Flag of Truth
by Tokugawa Hirotada
Summary: Following the defeat of Brent Furlong, the Hanagumi bid farewell to Lachette and returns to its daily routine. Sakura reconsiders her priorities in life, and visits an old teacher. Soon the Hanagumi is beset by a new enemy- from the past!
1. Opening Movements

_Author's note: I don't own any of the Sakura Taisen characters—they all belong to Sega/Red, Fujishima Kosuke, Hiroi Ouji, etcetera, etcetera. However, the historical characters like Nagakura Shinpachi and Fujita Gorou are real, though in real life they were both dead a couple years before the Hanagumi was formed in the early 1920's. Alright, so let's get on with it._

**Makoto no Hata (The Flag of Truth)**

**One: Opening Movements**

**May, Taisho 16 (1927 AD)**

**Imperial Theater**

**Tokyo**

The arrow hissed through the air and struck the target with a loud _thwack_. Then, just as quickly, the vastness of the Imperial Theater was silent. Shinguuji Sakura slowly lowered the huge asymmetrical Japanese bow, approaching the target with steady, calm steps.

"Damn. Missed again."

She'd always liked the size of the stage, and how it could be a perfect training spot— wide, open, and with a beautifully smooth hardwood floor, perfect for training barefoot. Archery training was a different story, though…she had to be sure to land every arrow on the target, for fear of damaging any surrounding equipment. It was a highly risky activity, which only attracted Sakura to it even more.

Sakura eyed the arrow quietly.

_Why am I doing this again?_

_That's right…because I haven't touched a bow since…since I watched my father…_

Sakura bit her lip. She knew it would do her no good to dwell on thoughts of her father. After all, hadn't his spirit spoken to her when she mastered the ultimate sword technique of her tradition, and told her that he would always be with her?

_But still…_

_Father…_

Trying her best to dispel the phantoms of the past, she shook her head and started for her shooting position, promptly bumping headfirst into a familiar shirt. She blinked confusedly before straightening up with a somewhat forced smile. Ohgami Ichirou, the Hanagumi commander and owner of the shirt in question, cocked an eyebrow.

"Sakura…"

"Oh! Ich—er, Ohgami-san, good morning. Come to watch me practice?"

"I suppose. I was…er…just wondering where you were."

"Oh." Sakura sighed as she absent-mindedly withdrew the arrow from the target. "I see." Ohgami fell in step with her as she collected her arrows and kept up her pace to the stage exit. Finally in the corridor, Sakura was disoriented by the unusual quiet.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out to the bazaar at Asakusa. Apparently there's another big sale today, and besides, Kanna said that there was this new kind of American pastry she wanted to try…_donuts_, I think…"

Sakura shook her head in amusement. _Ever the gourmet, eh, Kanna?_

"Well, I gotta get going, Sakura. General Yoneda wanted a report in by this afternoon, and I'm…still writing it, as you can probably imagine."

"Mm. Good luck with that…" she gave him a smile and a little nod as he dashed off to the offices.

For a long time she stood there, quietly staring after the path he'd taken…

Somehow, Sakura found herself back in her room. Carefully stowing her archery equipment, she finally plopped onto her bed, unusually exhausted for such an early hour. A rustling in her sleeve interrupted her thoughts, before she realized that she'd gotten a letter from home and had never read it. Quickly, she removed the envelope and tore it open, smiling as her eyes caught sight of her mother's graceful calligraphy.

_Sakura:_

_I pray that you are well. We heard of the incident with the American corporation, and were concerned for you. Your grandmother is well, and says to remind you never to be remiss in your training. Gonji is also as lively as ever, and swears he'll live to be a hundred as long as he keeps gardening._

_But my real reason for writing, Sakura, is that Nagakura-sensei is considering a trip to the capital soon. You know his connection with our family is very old—after all, he instructed you, your father, and your grandfather in the secrets of the sword, continuing the bond we of the Shinguuji forged with him in the last bloody days of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Nagakura-sensei will probably arrive within a few days of your reading this letter, and will stay at the Genbukan Dojo. Be sure to visit him, as this might be his last major trip._

_Remember, do take care of yourself, and never disgrace the family name._

_With love,_

_Mother_

Sakura read and reread the letter. She couldn't believe her eyes…Nagakura Shinpachi-sensei was coming…and he was coming to the Genbukan! But there was something…something amiss about this...

Something was coming…


	2. Those Who Stand

_Author's note: I don't own any thing. No songs, no historical people, no anime series. Not my fault I was born poor. Now let's get on with the story._

**Makoto no Hata (The Flag of Truth)**

**Two: Those who Stand**

_(written to the tune of "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan!" and "Youkoso Gekijou E!")_

**Tokyo**

**Genbukan Dojo**

**Two days later**

Sakura sat on her haunches in the small waiting room, doing just that. Waiting. Sure enough, Nagakura-sensei had arrived, but as he was a renowned master, many had come to seek his advice. She would just have to wait her turn…

As she sat, Sakura's thoughts took their usual turn. Ichi— er, _Oogami-san,_ appeared in her mind's eye and smiled to her. Her heart leapt, ached, and bled at the same time. It felt like only yesterday that she'd gone to Ueno Park to meet the new captain, with not even so much as a photo to guide her…and there, under the flowering cherry that was her namesake, she'd seen him. Not so much seen with her eyes as _seen_—the kind of seeing she normally did when meditating or training.

_Oogami-san…the—_

"The sensei will see you now."

Sakura blinked confusedly before realizing that one of the assistant instructors was staring at her vacant smile.

"Oh! Thank you."

"Right this way."

The assistant slid open the doors to the main training hall and bowed. At the head of the room, a balding, elderly man sat in quiet meditation. Everything about him seemed utterly peaceful and refined. Sakura knew his true story, though. Back in the 1860s, he was a captain of the feared Shinsengumi police force in Kyoto. The Shinsengumi were renowned as great swordsmen, and protected Kyoto from the Western dissident samurai by the strength of their arms. But the tides of war that had favored them and their sponsors, the Tokugawa shogunate, suddenly turned, and by 1869, the last of the Shogunate's supporters up north in Hokkaido were destroyed. That was when Sakura's family had taken Nagakura-sensei in, while he was hiding from the wrath of the former rebels who had become the new government…

"Shinguuji Sakura-san here to see you, sensei."

"Thank you Koroku-kun. You may leave."

"Yes, sir."

The assistant bowed and quickly left the premises, leaving Sakura rather awkwardly alone with her old teacher.

"Well, Sakura-kun, don't just stand there…please do have a seat."

"Oh…thank you, sensei." She bowed, closing the gap and sitting a respectful distance away. "It's an honor to see you again."

"The honor is mine, Sakura-kun. Now then…how are things? Your mother told me about…what it is that you do here. I must say I'm impressed. It would seem that the swordsmanship of the past does have more of a place in today's world than as a mere sport…"

"I'm…I'm doing well, sir. And you do flatter me…I just fight with my heart, that's all."

Nagakura nodded, scratching his short beard in thought.

"I must be honest with you, Sakura-kun. You're the reason I'm here."

Sakura suddenly straightened up, casting a confused glance at her old instructor. What did he mean? Why would he come all that way just for _her_ when he could have easily written?

"Sensei?"

Nagakura pensively folded his arms across his chest. "Do you remember the story of July 7, 1864?"

"The day you were in the raid on that inn in Kyoto…Ikedaya, wasn't it?"

"Yes…there was a rebel we killed there…Miyabe Teizou…as you know, he and his men wanted to burn Kyoto down….said it'd solve all their problems. They were going to kidnap the Emperor in the ensuing carnage and use him to eliminate the Shogun's legitimacy."

"I believe it was something like that…but…"

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Sakura felt the old warrior in Nagakura stir…and she was utterly mesmerized and terrified at the same time.

"I took Miyabe's head...and found _this_ on his body…"

Nagakura pulled an old, tattered sheet of paper from his sleeve.

"That looks like a…a paper talisman from a Shinto shrine…"

"No. Look closely…"

There were swirling, interlocking dark patterns on the yellowed paper…seemingly just an esoteric design. Something caught Sakura's eye on the paper...and her eyes went wide in shock as she realized that they were _letters_, written in a highly fluid form of calligraphy known as "grass," where the brush wouldn't even be lifted once…

"Read it."

Sakura swallowed hard, and read the letters as best she could in a trembling voice.

_I curse this land and all the fools who live in it. I curse their blindness at not following Heaven's path…nay, I curse the Gods for not stepping down from their paradise and smiting the fools. When demons arise, and the foreigners prey upon this land, then I shall return and smite the fools who proclaim themselves followers of the 'Emperor'…nay, I shall smite their 'Emperor' himself…This I swear by…_ Sakura's voice dropped to a whisper.

_This I swear by the Dark Lord, Tenkai…_

"I see you know what he's talking about," Nagakura murmured. Sakura could barely nod. "Go tell your commanders about this. I would give you this paper, but I fear that would only attract… 'unwanted attention,' shall we say."

"Yes, sensei…and thank you."

"Don't thank me. I should be _apologizing_ to you…after all, you're going to end up having to finish what I couldn't…"

"Don't blame yourself, sensei. You couldn't have known."

"I don't blame anyone, Sakura-kun. I only lament the folly of war…"

"Forgive me, sensei. I should get going."

"Yes, Sakura-kun. Stay well."

"And you, sensei."


	3. Say You Won't Say

_Author's note: I don't own any thing. No songs, no historical people, no anime series. Not my fault I was born poor. Oh, and Sakura's incantation (the "Come forth from the ashes" bit) is from the movie "Makai Tensho." Now let's get on with the story. Oh, and has anyone noticed how random my titles are?_

**Makoto no Hata (The Flag of Truth)**

**Three: Say You Won't Say**

**Tokyo**

**Imperial Theater**

**Same Day**

"A _what?_" General Yoneda sat bolt upright as Sakura finished. "A _curse_!" He eased himself back down and tiredly held his face in his hands as Sakura continued.

"It gets worse, sir. If Miyabe returns, he's bound to bring with him the great names from the rebel force in those days. We're talking people like Matsuda Juusuke, Yoshida Toshimaro, Kusaka Genzui, Takasugi Shinsaku…who knows how many? At any rate, all these men, as I'm sure you're aware, believed in accomplishing their goals with great and crushing force while sparing no one. And most of the men associated with Miyabe were known to have favored fire as their primary weapon. Given the wording of the curse, Miyabe will appear _here,_ and given the history of the utter devastation that fire brings to this city…"

"Yes…and add to that the fact that he'll probably be using Kouma demons if he's in league with Tenkai…we've fought demons before, sure. But ghosts _and_ demons?"

Sakura managed a slight smile. "That's where I have a plan that will help."

"Let's hear it."

"We get our _own_ ghosts!"

Next to Yoneda, Vice-Commander Fujieda Kaede crossed her arms and shot a confused glare at Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. It's like gardening—if you have pests to deal with, you get their natural predators to take them out. If we're dealing with pyromaniac extremists from the 1860s, we get ahold of their natural predators—the ghosts of the Shogunate's soldiers and generals."

Yoneda raised an eyebrow. "Summoning spirits, eh? Shouldn't be that hard. Get started immediately."

For the first time that day, Sakura felt a small bit of relief as she straightened up and saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"So that's about it…" Sakura took a sip of her miso soup as she let the other Hanagumi members quite appropriately _digest_ what she had said. 

"S…Summoning the ghosts of the Tokugawa Shogunate?" Sumire downed the last remaining drop of her tea with a flourish. "Where do you propose we _do_ such a thing?"

"The stage. Probably as good a space as any, ya silly cactus woman," Kanna said around a mouthful of rice. "Certainly big enough."

"I'd have to agree with Kanna on that," Sakura nodded, silencing Sumire's incoming retort. "What do you think, Orihime?"

"I'll go with it…it sounds exciting!"

"Of course…" Sakura mused, "The real person to help with this would be Iris. What do _you_ say?"

"You can count on me!"

Nodding vigorously, Sakura rose. "Great! Then let's all meet in the theater in two hours. Remember to dress in kimono—many of these men we're bringing in haven't seen foreign dresses or anything of the sort, so we don't want to shock them too easily. I'm counting on you guys!"

The Hanagumi went their separate ways with a chorus of "You can count on us!"

**

* * *

**

**Stage**

**Two hours later**

With a nod from Sakura, the lights in the theater dimmed and winked out, leaving the Hanagumi members, plus Oogami, sitting in a small circle in the center of the stage. The tall ceiling of the theater looked eerily still in the flickering light of the few candles they had prepared. Slowly, carefully, Sakura moved to the exact center of the circle.

"Oogami-san, I'm ready when you are. Iris, start charging the air."

Oogami brought a small bamboo flute to his lips and began playing a tune from an old Noh drama. The whistling, haunting tones shook Sakura to the core as she began to slowly chant in time to her slow dance. Beside him, Iris sat with her eyes closed, her entire focus centered on Sakura and her motions.

"_Ningen…gojuu nen…_" _Fifty years…a day under heaven…_Sakura turned, sliding her fan open and striking a pose with the following line.

"_Geten no uchi o kurabureba…yume maboroshi no gotoku nari…"_ _Man's life is like a dream, an illusion…_She stamped her foot once. The air around her began to glow with Iris's forced telepathic energy.

"_Hitotabi shououkete…messenu mono no…arubeki ka…"_ _Man lives but once…all that he gains will surely perish…_

Sakura snapped the fan shut and sharply pointed it downward.

"_Yami no shijima ni sumu mono yo…hai no naka yori tachiide yo…"_ _O being who lives in the shadows of death…stand and rise from the ashes…_She turned, slowly tracing a pentagram on the ground around her. Iris's energy had charged her so highly that the lines began to glow brightly.

"_Nanji no sumika o sute…arata na nikutai o motte sugata o warawase…"_ _Abandon your home of darkness…appear before us in new flesh…_Sakura brought the fan back up to her face and held it motionless for a moment. Sumire glanced at her and looked away…something about her seemed utterly overpowering and terrifying…

"_Koko eto kitarite…waga nozomi no utsu wa o-mitashitamae…"_ _Come forth…fulfill our desire…_There was an instant that seemed to hang in the air forever…and then suddenly Sakura swept the fan open with a loud _wham_, dropping to the floor in a sudden crouch.

There was nothing…and then suddenly there was a bright flash like a lightning strike, and a shockwave that threw the Hanagumi several feet away. As Sakura gathered her senses about her, she could see a dim form move to a crouch in the light of the last few candles.

"Who…who is it? Someone turn on the lights!"

Someone managed to get up, because Sakura could hear the thudding of footsteps across the stage to the lights almost as loud as she could hear the beating of her own heart. As the first of the lights came on, she somehow already knew who was going to appear. Clad in full Japanese armor and leaning on a sword stained red with blood, he coughed violently, sending his own blood dripping to the floor. As he turned, Sakura knew there was no mistaking those piercing eyes and fine features.

"I…" he hacked violently again, before regaining his balance and making eye contact with Sakura. "I am…Hijikata Toshizou…of the Shinsengumi…"


	4. The Way of the Past

_Author's note: I don't own anything. I can hardly afford to be in college. So there._

**Makoto no Hata (The Flag of Truth)**

**Four: The Way of the Past**

_(Written to "Watashi no Aozora")_

**Imperial Theater**

**Next Morning**

"Sakura…Sakura!"

"Shhh..." Sakura put a finger to her lips as she turned from the doors she'd just closed, to face the newly arrived Oogami. "He's sleeping now."

"I just got word from the General. He's impressed by our performance with the test run last night and has cleared us to bring more people in!"

"Excellent." Sakura smiled at the news. "It feels good to have him here first, though…aside from Nagakura-sensei, he's another one who's connected to my family."

"During the escape to Hokkaido in 1868?"

"Yeah…he stayed with us only briefly, but it's almost as thought it were fate that he should meet the granddaughter of the man who housed him in Sendai…"

"True…" Oogami fell in step with Sakura as the latter headed down the stairs and off to breakfast. "So who's next, Sakura-kun?"

"We got the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi...next should probably be someone higher…I'm thinking…" Sakura leaned over and whispered it into his ear. Oogami's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Him? Wouldn't it be better to let _him_ of all people just rest in peace?"

"We need his strategy and calm. And he's the uniting factor for pretty much anyone and everyone else we could bring in."

Oogami quietly nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

_(Music: The Pillows' "Another Morning")_

"So he's not a ghost?"

Sakura shook her head at the obvious question. "No, he's not a ghost. He's just as flesh and blood as the rest of us. It seems that we were able to get him at the last second before he's said to have vanished in the Battle of Hakodate…and of course, now we know how he vanished."

"Sakura!" Reni and Kohran burst into the dining room in a mess, gasping desperately for air. "We're under attack!"

_No alarms!_ Sakura thought for a moment. _But then…_

"Miyabe…"

"General Yoneda has alerted the Army to send reinforcements, but the soldiers down in the operations center have been holding off these…_things_ on their own!"

"Then let's get to—" Sakura saw Kohran's eyes go wide in shock. There was an enormous shock that echoed throughout her entire body. For a moment, she could hear the screams of the Hanagumi in the distance…

Kohran, Reni, and everything faded away into nothingness, and all Sakura could see was her father with his hand extended, beckoning to her, but only speaking one word.

_Rise…_

And then Sakura faded into nothingness.


	5. Only the Strongest

_Author's note: I don't own anything. And now for something completely different._

**Makoto no Hata (The Flag of Truth)**

**Five: Only the Strongest**

_(Title taken from and story written to Breaking Benjamin's "Blow Me Away")_

Watashitachi ha, makenai!

_We will not be defeated!_

Dareyori mo…anata ga itakara, watashitachi…

_More than anyone…it's because _you_ were there that we…_

Tasukete…

_Save me…_

Tanomu…tasukete kudasai…

_Please…save me…_

"Oogami-san!"

The world swam in Sakura's vision as she lost her balance and fell back onto the hard surface of…whatever it was she was lying on.

"Oogami-san…" his name came out in a gentle whisper, all that she could manage…"Oogami-san…"

"Shinguuji-san…I'm glad to see you're still with us," came an unfamiliar voice. Female, young…reassuring somehow, and audible above the din that Sakura could begin to hear in the background.

"Where…am I?"

"On the floor of the dining hall where you fell, and still in the Imperial Theater, thanfully. Chateubriand-san, Milchstrasse-san, and Soletta-san were also incapacitated, but they're doing fine now. Tachibana-san's excellent marksmanship and Kirishima-san's…reckless fist saved you all."

Sakura managed to slightly open her eyes, and then slowly ease them the rest of the way open. A young, rather attractive woman in an Imperial Japanese Army medic's uniform smiled at her.

"I'm Lieutenant Shibue Seiko of the 297th Medical Operations Company. You'll be happy to know that the Imperial Army has secured the building."

"Thank…you."

Suddenly Sakura felt a bolt of memory pass through her as she remembered the man she'd left upstairs.

"Did—" the words fell silent on her lips as the man in question came into the haze of her view. He was dressed in a clean kimono and hakama, and looked very…rested.

"Shinguuji-san, I'm glad to see you survived. You were more fortunate than others who suffered the same fate."

"What…was…"

"Jigen Ryu. You got slashed across the back, but it seems that you fell forward just in time to keep your back from getting torn open. The shockwave was another story…"

_Jigen Ryu…_thought Sakura, dumbfounded. She'd heard of it—it was the legendary ultra-fast sword school of the southern domains…

_And exactly what the rebels in Kyoto used for assassination._

_Oh no._ _No. Kami save us all._

"And you…"

"Just woke up, that's all. My head still hurts, and I am kind of weak, but I should be fine."

"_Sasuga…uwasa no Hijikata-san_…"

("Ah the great Hijikata of rumor…")

"You flatter me Shinguuji-san. Lieutenant Shibue, I'll leave her to you."

"Alright, Shinguuji-san. We're going to take you up to your room to rest."

_Jigen Ryu…Jigen Ryu…Jigen Ryu…_

Sakura simply closed her eyes, and abandoned herself to the numbness of her pain.

* * *

For the longest time, all that Sakura was aware of was the ceiling of her room. She heard the knock on her door, but chose to ignore it. 

Once, twice, three times…finally, on what must have been the sixth time, she finally managed to gather her wits about her enough to respond.

"Go away!"

"Sakura-kun? It's just me!" came the voice from beyond the door, making her instantly regret her carelessness.

"Oh! Oogami-san…I'm sorry. Come in…!" she weakly slumped back onto the mattress as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, as he sat by her side and came into her vertically inclined field of vision. "I should've sensed…"

"No. Don't blame yourself."

"Oogami-san…" Sakura slowly took his hand and squeezed tightly. "How are the others?"

"Injured but stable. Will be walking by evening. The Army is going to keep their soldiers protecting the theater, though, and Lieutenant Shibue and her staff are temporarily assigned here, too. You know, she's just as psychically gifted as you all, but actually turned down an invitation to join Hanagumi, oddly enough."

"Wow…" Sakura's thoughts began to drift…and in one single moment her spiritual control loosened, sending her emotions and tangled thoughts rushing outward in a burst.

"Sakura-kun…" Oogami gasped in wide-eyed shock. No stranger to such energy himself, he could sense it… "I…"

"Oh….huh? Wha…?" And with that, she was once again out like a light.


End file.
